


Nothing Comes from Nothing

by MyEvilTwin (ProtoNeoRomantic)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/MyEvilTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alernate version of Buffy and Willow's first kiss in a relatively clean out-take from Porn Without Problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Comes from Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Porn Without Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070237) by [MyEvilTwin (ProtoNeoRomantic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/MyEvilTwin). 



“Buffy... I think we need to talk,” Willow manages to gasp, despite being nearly overpowered, nearly stricken dumb by her beauty.

“Talk?” Buffy asked, then sort of shrugged. “Yeah, I guess we probably do need to talk about it first. Not here, though,” she added, looking around the room. Too much opportunity for... interruptions.” She seemed to think for a moment, then somehow her eyes brightened and her smile darkened at the same time. Her voice was playful, but wanton, knowing. “Have you ever been up on top of the gym?” She asked. “You can see the whole city from up there. It's beautiful.”

Willow's heart quickened at the thought of making love to Buffy on top of everything, naked to the night sky. But she didn't want to go that far. Especially in a direction that could mean running into Oz. Or Xander. Or Giles. “On top of the library is nice too,” she said with a shy smile, not sure what she was being suddenly so shy about. Okay, true, she was about to make love to a girl for the first time ever, and that girl was Buffy who was special and deserved perfect, which Willow was not. But it was all still just the same spell as everything else had been. Tomorrow, Willow reminded herself (or maybe instructed herself) firmly, they would all wake up and none of them would know that any of this—the spells, the magic, the amazing night of sex—had ever happened at all.

Without another word, Buffy followed Willow to the ladder in the back of the stacks and up through a narrow opening into the warm, close, enveloping night. Willow didn't dare look back at her to make sure she would really follow, that this was really happening. She felt like Orpheus climbing out of hell, like if she looked back, Buffy might be gone. It was all too amazing to be trusted. To be here now with Buffy and to know that nothing in her life would be broken or complicated or changed because of it. She thought of how perfectly unchanged, how continuingly childlike, her relationship with Xander had been since the night, well over a year ago now, that they had made love for the first time. She wanted that with Buffy oh so very much, to be that close to her, to share those intimate, secret moment, and yet to keep her friendship as it was, to lose nothing, to risk nothing by surrendering to passion.

When she reached the top, Willow still didn't look back at Buffy. She walked to the edge of the roof and sat down, legs dangling. Buffy sat next to her, and they looked at each other at last. Not just faces. Willow could feel Buffy's eyes on her body as her on eyes swept down along Buffy's elegantly slender neck to her bare shoulder. Somehow the absence of one tiny strap, the fact of it's having already been broken away made her whole body seem more vulnerable, accessible, exposed. Her breasts were still swathed in a thick layer of stiff red satin, but the eye of the imagination couldn't help but slide, like an invisible hand, into that now unbounded space.

“Do we really have to talk?” Buffy asked, her hand finding Willow's, where it rested in Willow's lap. God what proximities were tucked into that devilishly innocuous word, 'lap'! Willow looked up into Buffy's eyes at last, eyes shining with passion that could not be reduced to mere words. Suddenly, they were kissing, both mouths plunging towards each other at the same time, two voids filling each other, making everything of nothing.

 

 


End file.
